Not in love
by RavenBowie
Summary: A rather different little one-shot. This came about after a bout of insomnia...inspired by music, and written at 3am Robin is not in love... Rated M for...well, that would be telling :] (Listen to Crystal Castles ft Robert Smith - not in love before reading this, just to get the feel of the music)


_This was and odd one-shot that pinged into my head at 3am this morning._

_Insomnia, and music - sometimes two of the most inspirational things in the world lol _

_Inspired by Crystal Castles ft Robert Smith - not in love _  
_Listen to the song once or twice before reading to get the right feel. _

_Disclaimer__: Sadly, I don't own Robert Smith, or Young Dracula... :[_  
_(I'd be a very happy bat if I did...)_

* * *

..

Robin looked up, his head pounding from yet another hangover. The light was way too bright in here.  
He stubbed his toe as he shuffled across the messy room, he groaned, kicking the offending object at the door.  
His weary eyes focused on something, as the shards of plastic and circuit boards scattered across the floor.  
He hadn't been the same since...

**"****_I saw your picture hangin' on the back of my door_****"**

She pushed him away, her words cutting like a knife.  
That _cruel_, _sadistic_ - but _that's_ what made him..._made him_...

**"****_Won't give you my heart,_****"**

"What makes you think I would-? You...you're.." she turned on her heel, her cold eyes on his "_Pathetic!_" she spat

**"****_no-one lives there anymore_****"**

He almost lost his words, he reached out to touch her "But I thought we-"  
"_Well think again_!" she pulled away from him

**"****_And we were lovers_****"**

"But can't we work this out? We could- " his world was cracking apart  
"_NO_. _We can't!_ _I don't want to see your face again_..." she shoved him, his legs bucking against the  
side of the bed.

**"****_Now we can't be friends_****"**

She leant down in his face "You make me _sick_!...that I ever let you_ touch _me..." a look of sheer disgust on her delicate face  
His faltered "But...I-"  
She smirked "_You_, are _nothing_!" self-satisfaction flashed in those cold, dark eyes.  
She was_ enjoying_ this...this was all some _sick twisted_ _mind game_! "You bitch! You _worthless_ bitch! You do this to make yourself feel better, don't you?" he spat "You _need_ to do these things, need to be cruel and heartless...because _deep down, you're nothing_! You _cheap, lowlife bitch_!"  
He threw her coat at her "Get out, _just get the hell out_! I thought you were worth this, that deep down, there was something good, something beautiful..._.but there isn't_..." ..._and there __never__ was_, he added silently, his hands twitching.  
Why did he ever put up with her crap?...well _she could sling her hook_! He pointed at the door "_**LEAVE!**_"

**"****_fascination ends_****"**

Her lips curled around a snarl "_You stupid little-_" she slapped him, hard enough to slam him into the wall.  
Robin momentarily saw stars, holding his head he pushed himself from the wall, only to be slammed back against it, a tight grip around his throat.  
He stared into her cold, black eyes. She captured his mouth in a brutal kiss.

**"****_Here we go again_****" **{_Oooh!}_

Her sharp nails dug into his skin, as her lips crashed against his with bruising kisses.  
He tried to push her back, only for her body to press hard against him.  
She squeezed, her grip tightening on his airways, forcing his lips apart as her tongue sought entrance.  
Her free hand snaked its way around his back, pulling him from the wall and toward the bed.  
Robin shoved her with all his force, her eyes wide as she hit the floor.  
Robin opened his mouth to say something, but decided to leave instead, the front door slamming with force as he stormed out into the night.

**"****_Cause it's cold outside, when you coming home?_****"**

She waited a few hours. He'd be back...he _always_ comes crawling back.  
Robin rubbed his arms, the autumn chill sinking to his bones...he was starting to wish he'd grabbed his jacket.

**"****_Cause it's hot inside, is that not enough?_****"**

She waited for him, flicking through a magazine...she knew he'd be back soon..._wouldn't he_? But wait..._she didn't care_!  
His words ticked over in his mind. For the slightest moment, he'd seen _pain_ in those charcoal eyes...he..._he didn't care_!, she deserved it..._didn't she_?

**"****_I'm not in love_****"**

He'd been gone 3 hours..._maybe something_- NO, who cares?! In fact, _why was she still in this dump_? She stood up, pulling on her coat. "Let him rot"  
Her hand on the bedroom door "Like I care!" She turned reaching for -

His phone rang. He looked at the caller ID. "_Desperate bitch_" he pressed reject. _He didn't want to know_.  
It rang again. He ignored it, slamming the phone back in his pocket.  
The phone chimed again. "I'm not answering!" he pulled the phone out, hitting a button.

**"****_Could it be that time has taken its toll_****"**

He swung the door open, dropping his phone and keys on the side table. His skin prickled as the central heating licked at his cold arms, raising goosebumps.  
She ran her fingers over his cool skin, her eyes closing as his hands slid over her waist. She pushed him toward the stairs, both kicking their shoes off as the went.  
Her hands slid under his shirt, cold like silk against his flush skin. She slipped the shirt over his head with ease. She captured his mouth with another passionate kiss, her hands gripping his hair and shoulder as she lavished his taste.  
They were both quickly out of their clothes, her hands exploring his body relishing the flush heat her touch ignited.  
Robin gently lowered her on the bed, lavishing kisses along her neck and collar-bone, his hand gently ghosting up her thigh.  
Suddenly she pushed him back, her eyes locking on his.

**"****_Won't take you so far, I am in control_****"**

She flipped him in an instant, her kisses harsh and brutal. Robin wanted to roll them over again, but she held him fast, pinning him to the bed.  
She smiled...but there was _something there_...something _predatory_ in her eyes.  
She pressed hard against him, taking control. She began to move against him. Plundering his mouth once more  
Robin closed his eyes, reaching up with a free hand to touch her, only to have it pinned forcefully to the bed.  
She moved against him hard and fast, still dominating his mouth with kisses.  
His heart pounded in his ears as he tried to pull in air around her mouth "_Immmd_" he tried to say something, around her mouth "_Immmd!_"  
She wasn't giving him a chance for air.  
He was trying to say something, but she didn't want to hear his voice, _she wanted his body_...  
He tried pushing her back, but this made things worse. Her grip tightened...he couldn't break free..."_Immmd!_"  
She pushed harder against him..._why couldn't he just shut up_?!  
"_**Immmd!**_"  
_She bit his tongue, __**hard**__._

**"**_**And we were lovers **_  
_**now we can't be friends**_**"**

He choked, his throat filling with blood...he struggled to breathe.  
_She always loved making him_ _suffer_..._loved to see that pain in his eyes_...

**"****_Fascination ends _**  
**_Here we go again_****"**

He struggled against her _inhuman_ strength...gasping when she _finally_ allowed him air.  
He coughed "**_Whttth d fuuh_**?!" he slurred.  
She wore a sadistic smile, _her mouth stained with his blood_. She started to move again.  
"_**Gerroff...I thaid GERROFF**_**!**" he choked, his mouth bleeding heavily.

**_"Cause it's cold outside, when you coming home?"_**

Her eyes were darker...she gripped his hair, pulling is head to one side.  
"**_whath rr oo dooin_**?! _**Gerroff**_...**_n_**-**_UUH_****!**!" she thrust hard against him, cutting him off  
"_I __**want**__ you_..." she purred cooly

**"****_Cause it's hot inside, isn't that enough?_****"**

"**_NOO, STHAAP!_** **THIIIT!**" he choked again when she licked his throat, her cold tongue prickling his hot skin  
"I love it when you_ beg_..." she smirked, her teeth grazing his skin  
"_**Pleathe**_**!** **Ingrid!** _**st-**_" he choked "_**sthaap**_...**DON'T!**"he struggled  
"I _want you_ Robin...now...and _forever._..._**you are mine!**_"  
She dove at his throat, her fangs savagely tearing his skin.  
Her eyes closed, as she swallowed the thick, sweet, crimson liquid, warming her to her ice-cold core, pleasure rippling through her in waves as he bucked and struggled below her, _drinking in his screams_.

**"****_I'm_**_** not in love**_**"**  
**"****_I_**_**'m not in love**_**"**  
**"**_**I'm not in love**_**"**

_"You. Belong. To __**me**__.._"

**_"W_**_**e are not in love**_**"**  
**"**_**We are not in love**_**"**  
**"**_**We are not in love**_**"**

_Robin felt so cold..._

**_"We are not in love"_**

* * *

_Thanks for reading. _

_** keep in mind, vampire do not just make fledglings (half-fangs) They also make __thralls_

**Vv""vV**


End file.
